1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission apparatus, a reception apparatus, a transmission method, a reception method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, various services are provided via a computer network. Among technologies used for such services, there is a web service related technology. A web service means a system for exchanging data between computers without manual operation, using various communication protocols as represented by a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP).
In the web service, an SOAP message including an SOAP document, or an SOAP document and attachment data, is transmitted and received between a client and a server. In the web service, using a communication protocol between the client and the server, various computer apparatuses or incorporated apparatuses can receive information via the SOAP message. The HTTP has been generally utilized as the communication protocol used for the web service (e.g., SOAP Messages with Attachments
http colon//www dot w3 dot org/TR/SOAP-attachments, or SOAP Message Transmission Optimization Mechanism http colon//www dot w3 dot org/TR/soap12-mtom/).
In equipment including a function of the web service that transmits and receives the SOAP message, a transport performs processing of the communication protocol having a function for flowing a byte stream on the network. Conventionally, a module (hereinafter, referred to as a transport processing module) that performs processing of the transport is generally provided in the equipment in advance. Further, the entire message is generally transmitted and received in one transport statically-selected by a person when a one-time request is made.
However, with the conventional web service, when a partner on the transmission destination does not include the transport processing module which the person wishes to use, the transmission and reception can be performed only in a basic transport (e.g., HTTP) that is generally used on the web service. Therefore, when the transmission and reception are to be executed in another transport, there is a problem that incorporation of a corresponding transport processing module becomes troublesome on the partner side. Communication in a plurality of transports or any of protocols of other layers also has a similar problem, irrespective of the web service.